


Fight On

by Kalloway



Category: Twin Signal (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: First fight of Spring.
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fight On

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'a long time ago'

Signal stretched before beckoning Pulse to attack. Pulse, who, thankfully, didn't have his blades on him. This was going to be an even fight-- As even as it could be between them.

They should have done this a long time ago, but the winter had been long, the spring wet, and fights were no fun while trying not to sink in the mud.

Pulse came at him quickly and Signal feinted before making his own attack. It didn't work; Pulse had seen through him.

His next move connected, though, and Signal smiled.

It'd been too long.

But he wasn't rusty.


End file.
